


three's a crowd but four is fun

by Itch



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claumitri, Foursome, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, bottom dimitri, d/s dynamics, dimiclaude, dimitri wears a collar, god i have no idea what to tag this as, on both genitalia, previous felix/claude, sylvix - Freeform, trans!claude, trans!felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: Sylvain doesn't believe Felix when he says he used to mess around with Claude, so Felix drags him to Claude's room to prove it. Claude however, is busy. Sylvix joins in. Fun commences!





	three's a crowd but four is fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redeyedwrath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedwrath/gifts).

> i wrote this in one evening and cried for 10 minutes because i commented "vibe check" on my own google doc so here we are thank you to Isaac for beta'ing!!

When Sylvain learnt that Claude was Felix’s ex fuck buddy, he didn’t believe him. Felix just seemed to… what was the word. Too private to have such a casual fuck buddy like Claude, the silver-tongued leader of the Alliance. Sylvain was glad he’d had the experience though, because it meant Felix was comfortable in himself as himself, and wasn’t shy about demanding what he wanted from Sylvain. There was nothing more attractive to him than Felix pointing at the floor and demanding Sylvain eat him out till he comes, and then fuck him till he screams. God, he loved it when Felix took charge. Especially when Felix left the thigh highs on; Felix leaving the thigh highs on was probably Sylvain’s favourite kink that he hadn’t even known he had. 

“So, you were friends with benefits with  _ Claude  _ of all people?” Sylvain asked after they’d finished having sex one night, pulling Felix against his naked chest, carding his fingers through Felix’s silky hair. 

“Mhm. When I came out, he told me he was trans as well, and we bonded over that. And then I mentioned about sex, and  _ he  _ mentioned about sex, and then we just fucked. He taught me to be confident in myself and my sexuality.” He shrugged, pressing his nose against Sylvain’s collarbone, kissing him gently. Sylvain sighed a little, moving to get a little more comfortable as the sweat cooled on their skins. 

“Something about you just seems so out of place with Claude,” he chuckled, giving Felix’s hair a playful tug. “If it wasn’t so late I would go and challenge your claim.” Felix poked a finger roughly into Sylvain’s ribs, causing him to yelp. 

“You think I’d lie to you about fucking von Riegan?” The challenge in his voice was evident, and Sylvain nearly backed down from it, but he felt daring for a change. 

“I don’t know if I’d say you were  _ lying _ , but maybe there’s some truth-twisting going on?” Sylvain put a hand on Felix’s face, squishing his cheeks a little, smushing Felix’s face into a little fishy-pout. Felix swatted him around the head and sat up, the moonlight highlighting the thin pale scars that decorated his body. Sylvain loved and hated seeing Felix like that. He was so beautiful, a war machine, dancing across the battlefield swords in hand, lightning bolts launching from the palms of his hands. At the same time, each scar was an injury, a fleeting kiss from death, and Sylvain wanted to stand between Felix and each blow that could possibly rain down on him. He sat up as well, placing one hand on the small of Felix’s back. 

“Get your pants on, we are going to see Claude,” Felix demanded, and Sylvain cocked an eyebrow. 

“What, now? But it’s…” He glanced at the clock, and then remembered he hadn’t wound it for a few days. Mental note, do that tomorrow. “Late. He’s probably already asleep!” Felix had already unwound himself from the sheets and was pulling on his own pants, and stealing Sylvain’s discarded shirt. “And that’s  _ my  _ shirt.” Felix stuck his middle finger up at Sylvain, who responded in kind before following Felix to his feet. 

“If you’re going to doubt the fact that me and him fucked, I’ll wake him up to prove you wrong. And you’ll be the one to pay for it, because it’s your fault that I had to wake him.” Sylvain just rolled his eyes as he loosely tied his pyjama strings so the trousers didn’t fall down in the corridor. 

“Okay, fine. I’ll buy him off with some snacks and more childhood stories about Dimitri.”

Claude wasn’t, in fact, asleep. He was sat in the comfortable armchair in his room, shirt unbuttoned and hanging open, trousers and underwear long forgotten in a pile by the door. Next to his now-cold clothes was a pile of blue and furs, some boots that were much too large for Claude, and a lance. Claude stretched his arms up like a cat, the chain leash in his hand jingling softly, and Dimitri hummed from his position on his knees between Claude’s thighs. Claude looked down, his green eyes meeting Dimitri’s blue, and he smiled at him, the hand not holding the leash pushing a loose strand of Dimitri’s hair out of his face.

“Sorry Mitya, just needed a little stretch. Back is still a little sore being messing around on the wyvern earlier.” Dimitri let out another soft hum of contentment, and closed his eyes again, going back to doing what he was doing for all he was worth. A knock at the door stunned them both, and Dimitri actually stopped, pulling away from Claude with his tongue sticking out of his mouth like a ridiculous puppy, staring at the direction of the knock. 

“Claude! Open up asshole.” Felix’s voice floated through the door, and Claude pouted. 

“Felix, what the  _ hell  _ do you want at this time of night?” He raised his voice, but only a little, not wanting to wake up any of his neighbours. He idly stroked Dimitri’s cheek, thumb brushing over the soft skin under his eyes. He looked tired, Claude noted. He would make sure that he got a decent night’s sleep tonight. 

“Just let me in, and I’ll explain.” God Felix was bullheaded. 

“I’m sort of preoccupied right now?” His voice went up at the end as he guided Dimitri’s face by his chin back to Claude’s cunt, eyelashes fluttering. 

“If I cared about what you were doing right now, I wouldn’t be standing outside your door at whatever godforsaken time it is, but I don’t, so I’m here. So open  _ up  _ before I knock this door down.” That just about did it. Claude gently pushed Dimitri away, having to ignore the sad puppy-dog eyes he was given by the lord as he stalked across the room, fishing a damp towel off the back of another chair to drape around his waist. He turned the key in the lock, opening the door just a crack so Felix couldn’t see past him to Dimitri kneeling on the floor.

“What can I do for- Sylvain?” He looked from Felix, in the shirt that was definitely not his, to the shirtless Sylvain standing sheepishly behind him and he suddenly understood the strange looks they’d been giving each other, the clipped conversations, and the palpable sexual tension he could have balled up and shoved down each others throats. “So, you’re boinking. Good to know. Back to the question at hand though, what can I do for you  _ both  _ this fine evening? Before I get back to my other plans.” He could picture the smirk on Dimitri’s face behind him right now and he fought the urge to turn around and tell him to wipe the smile off his face. 

“Tell him we fucked.”

“Tell me what you’re really thinking Felix.” Claude’s words were sharp, and Dimitri laughed behind him.  _ Oh you fucker.  _ At the same time, Felix and Sylvain proceeded to ask “ _ who is in there”,  _ and “ _ oh Riegan you sly dog”,  _ earning him yet another smack round the head from Felix. 

“Yes, we fucked. Felix has a very skilled tongue and some even better fingers, and I am pretty damn good at eating pussy if you ask me.” Felix’s face went scarlet, the blush visible down onto his chest through the v-neck of Sylvain’s shirt. “You aren’t allowed to get shy now, you minx,” Claude chided him, and Felix’s embarrassed face became a frown. Ah, there’s the Felix he knew best. 

“See, happy now?” Felix turned on his heels back to Sylvain, hands planting on his hips. Sylvain wasn’t looking at Felix though, he was watching Claude. 

“Oh I am, but now I really want to know who Claude has in there with him.” There was a glint in his eyes, something nearly  _ feral. _ It made Claude feel all sorts of ways, complicating his entire night’s plans. 

“It’s none of your business.” Now Felix was interested. He hadn’t known Claude to be so defensive about his sexual encounters before. Claude closed the door just a little, so Sylvain couldn’t lean around him to see around him. It wasn’t him that was trying to keep the relationship a secret, because if he could, he would lean against Dimitri in the dining hall, give him good luck kisses on the battlefield, and show him off as his boyfriend proudly. It was Dimitri. He was worried about what people would think, what with him and Claude being the leaders of their relative nations. Claude knew he loved him though, he told him and shown him enough behind closed doors to know that Dimitri  _ did  _ care, and he wasn’t ashamed of him, he was just concerned about the state of the world and how they would take it.

“Oh come on Claude, you can fuck me but you can’t tell me about your new squeeze?” Felix leant on the wall, watching Claude’s face. Sylvain wrapped an arm around Felix’s waist, kissing the top of his head, but his eyes didn’t move from Claude’s. 

“It’s fine,” Dimitri whispered, low enough that even Claude could only just about hear him. 

“Give me… two seconds.” Claude held a hand up before closing the door in their faces. Felix and Sylvain exchanged confused glances. 

“He’s not going to open the door again is he,” Sylvain said, and Felix huffed, neither a yes or a no. Claude crossed the room quickly, kneeling down in front of Dimitri, tipping his chin up so they were making eye contact. 

“Mitya, are you sure?” Dimitri nodded, moving to kiss the palm of Claude’s hand. 

“I’m sure. I’m… I don’t care what people think anymore. I love you Claude. I want people to  _ know  _ I love you. Just let me cover up a little.” Claude’s heart was racing with affection-laced adrenaline as he threw Dimitri his cloak, watching the blond settle it over his lap, over the erection he had been told to neglect until Claude decided it was time to give him the fun. 

“Doors unlocked boys. Please, show yourself in.”

Felix was the one who turned the door handle, letting the pair into the room. Sylvain was the one spoke first as they recognised their leader sat on the floor by the side of Claude’s chair. 

“You’re fucking  _ Dimitri? _ ” The shock in Sylvain’s voice made Claude bristle just a little. 

“What of it?” He lifted an arrow from the quiver on his desk, twirling it in his fingers. He wouldn’t hesitate to throw it at Sylvain if he needed to. Felix was quiet, eyes travelling up and down Dimitri, taking in the way his hair was braided away from his face, the broad naked shoulders, the furs draped over his lap, the blue-gold collar around his neck, and the delicate golden chain-link leash hanging from it to coil on the floor. 

“Nothing. Nothing of it. I’m just surprised that of all people, it’s Dima. But hey, whatever floats your boat, hmm?” Felix was still  _ staring,  _ and Claude snapped his fingers, drawing his attention instantly. 

“You liking what you’re seeing, kitten?” The old nickname he had used during sex for Felix slipped out of his mouth without thinking, and he saw the way Felix changed as he heard it, the way his jaw loosened and eyes softened. “Miss what it’s like to be wearing my collar and be on your knees for me?” Felix cleared his throat, a horny glaze taking over his eyes for a split second. 

“Hey, Cloud, you mind flirting with my boyfriend?” Sylvain growled, arms curling around Felix’s waist possessively.

“Okay  _ Sylvester,  _ you make him drool like I just did and I’ll stop. Unless you want some pointers?” The teasing was a call to arms, an alpha versus alpha circling each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. 

“I bet I can make him come before you can.” And there it was. Sylvain drawing the pistol and loading it, pointing the barrel right between Claude’s eyes. 

“I’ll take up that bet.”

“Who says I’m agreeing to this bet?” Felix looked from Sylvain to Claude, and Claude bent down to fish the leash from the ground, tugging Dimitri’s face closer to his thighs, pressing the slightly stubbled cheek to the silky skin of his inner thigh, the scraping feeling making him shudder. 

“Oh come on Felix, just one fling, for old times sake?” He tangled his fingers in Dimitri’s hair, pulling him back to his cunt. “Open up baby.” Dimitri did as he was told, tongue sticking out to brush Claude’s clit. “I’ll even let you play with Mitya, he’s a good boy.” Dimitri whimpered softly at the compliment, and Felix wet his lips, fingers twitching. He looked over his shoulder at Sylvain, bottom lip now trapped between his teeth. 

“Sylv, please?” Sylvain didn’t need any more encouragement as his hand dipped past Felix’s waistband, down to his cunt that was still slightly wet from their foray earlier in the night. 

“Please what? Please make you come? Make you whine and cry on my fingers?” His voice was a low growl, lips now pressed to Felix’s ear, his face providing a wall so Felix couldn’t turn away from watching Dimitri lavish attention with his tongue on Claude. Claude arched his back a little, tugging harder at the leash, pulling him closer. 

“Claude,” Felix whimpered, and as Sylvain’s fingers brushed over his still sensitive slit, his knees quaked.

“Use the bed. I’ll time you making him come, Sylvain, and once I’m done over here I’ll go and grind your time into dust.” Sylvain’s grin was wolfish, and he bit down on Felix’s neck, making the smaller cry out in arousal and surprise. 

“Sounds good to me.” Then his hand was gone from Felix’s underwear, and was smacking across his ass so hard the sound rang our around the room. “Bed, now, pants off.” Felix stumbled just a little as he practically dived onto Claude’s bed, shoving his trousers off as he did. He laid on his back, letting his legs fall open for Sylvain to lay between, mouth gravitating to the purple marks already dotting his thighs. 

“Seems like you like to mark your property Sylvain,” Claude commented, hand a fist in Dimitri’s hair now, hips rolling in slow circles against his face. “Can’t say I blame you, not when you’ve got someone like Felix. He’s just so pretty isn’t he?” Felix was blushing again, turning his head so he couldn’t see Claude’s smug grin. “Such a pretty boy.” 

Sylvain bit down right over a previous mark, and Felix yelped, hands shooting down to grab his hair, burying his slender fingers in the red mess. 

“Stop teasing me dammit,” he hissed, dragging Sylvain’s face up the remaining inches till his tongue made contact with his own dripping cunt. Sylvain chuckled a little, but obliged on the  _ stop teasing  _ front, tongue circling Felix’s clit before, dragging over it, two fingers sinking easily into him. “Oh fuck, Sylvain,” he moaned, just a little over the top, putting on a show for the hungry green eyes he could  _ feel  _ roaming over him. Dimitri shuffled a little closer, hands grasping around Claude’s thighs, who sighed, leaning back to let the other pull him closer, dig his fingertips into Claude’s plush thighs, and tongue do all those magical things that Claude would die to know the origin of. 

“That’s it Mitya, oh fuck, oh  _ fuck,  _ that’s it sweet boy, so good for me,” he started babbling just a little, brain turning to goop as his orgasm approached hard and fast, and he was powerless to stop his nails digging into the nape of Dimitri’s neck as he sat upright, climax washing over him in delicious waves. As he came down, he pushed Dimitri back, leaning in for a deep kiss, tasting himself all over his lover’s tongue. “You alright?” Dimitri nodded and Claude hooked his fingers under the collar, pulling him to his feet. “Then come join us on the bed.”

Felix was also close to coming, because Sylvain was trying his damndest to beat Claude and his stupid record, working his fingers and tongue in tandem, making all sorts of filthy noises that both embarrassed and turned Felix on further. One of his hands was still buried in Sylvain’s hair, but the other was up his own shirt, tweaking his nipple, flicking his nail over it for a spark of wonderful pain that made his thighs shake, finally coming on Sylvain’s hand, a long, low whine leaving his lips. When he opened his eyes, he saw Claude sitting beside him on the bed, Dimitri biting down his neck. 

“My turn.” He reached down to pump Dimitri’s cock a few times, letting the other rut into his fist desperately. “How about you turn towards me Fe, I eat you out as Mitya fucks me, and Sylvain has his fun with that mouth?” Sylvain palmed himself through his trousers, wordlessly agreeing to the plan. Without speaking, Felix scrambled into the new position, tilting his head to the side, tongue out, inviting Sylvain in. 

“Pretty boy,” Sylvain purred, pulling himself out of his pants, tapping the head of his cock against Felix’s tongue, watching the way he curled the tip up each time to prolong the contact with his member. “An  _ insatiable _ pretty boy.” He latched a hand in Felix’s hair, pulling his mouth forward as he buried his cock in Felix’s mouth, not too far so that he choked, but enough to fill his mouth and make him inhale sharply through his nose. 

The inhale might also have been because of Claude’s fleeting teasing licks across his now  _ very  _ sensitive clit, dipping down to circle his entrance before dragging up again slowly. He felt Claude’s intake of breath, and he tore his eyes away from Sylvain to look down. He could see Dimitri, broader than Sylvain, towering over the slimmer man, hands tracking up and down Claude’s back, nails dragging down to make Claude arch his back, pushing his ass out into a better position for Dimitri to sink in to the hilt. Dimitri growled Claude’s name, who in return groaned Dimitri’s name, teeth nicking Felix’s clit, who yelped around Sylvain’s cock, who in turn sighed Felix’s name. It was a domino effect of sexual noise that aroused Claude a lot more than he would have thought it would, and he pushed back against Dimitri, a suggestion he really needed Dimitri to fuck him now. Dimitri understood the gesture completely, it being commonplace in their relationship by now. He grabbed Claude’s hips, fingers tucking neatly into the dips, pulling him backwards before slamming forward, making Claude cry out. 

It was harder than he thought it would be to concentrate on eating out his old fuck buddy as he was railed, but that didn’t stop him making a valiant effort, tongue and hand working together to try and bring Felix to climax in a shorter time than Sylvain had. In theory, it should be easy. He knew Felix inside and out, had practically taught him what felt good, but at the same time it was just  _ so  _ hard to concentrate whilst Dimitri was pounding into him from behind, hands moving from holding his hips, to his waist, to the meat of his ass, down his thighs, wherever he could grab and hold and squeeze. He had to pull back and press his cheek to Felix’s thigh, panting hard, toes curling in pleasure. He elected to lose the bet, because they hadn’t set any stakes anyway, and just watched Sylvain sink his cock into Felix’s mouth and pull back out, the way he gently stroked Felix’s cheek, muttering words of encouragement like  _ you’re doing so well baby, you take my cock so well, lemme see those beautiful eyes,  _ and Felix responded with soft moans and whines, looking up at Sylvain with watering eyes, eyelashes sticking together a little with unshed tears. Looking in from the outside, Claude could see the love on Sylvain’s face for Felix, the way it poured from him, and it made Claude smile. Felix deserved someone who cared for him as much as Sylvain did. 

A sharp slap to his ass made Claude concentrate on the fact he was being fucked, and he jolted out of his reverie, busying himself with eating Felix out again as he felt Dimitri’s hand wind into his own hair. That meant he was getting close to coming, and Claude made himself a goal to make Felix come before Dimitri did. He wasn’t going to lose the bet  _ that  _ much. He pressed two fingers into Felix, his heat clamping down. Claude used the tried and tested method he had used multiple times before to make Felix come, a combination of his teeth grazing over his clit and fingers curling inside him to make Felix cry out, hand shooting up to grab Sylvain’s ass as his back left the bed yet again, moaning something that sounded like  _ Claude  _ around the cock deep in his mouth, and Sylvain bucked his hips in a little deeper, choking the word from Felix’s throat. 

Felix felt drool run down his chin as Sylvain pushed in deeper, and he choked again, but didn’t give Sylvain their signal to stop. He just relaxed his jaw for Sylvain to use his mouth as he saw fit. He felt Claude drop feather light kisses along his thighs, and he released his hand from Sylvain to grab Claude’s hair as well, yanking at his hair. Claude nipped at Felix’s wrist, and Sylvain rumbled a growl in his chest. 

“I’m gonna come, Felix you ready buddy?” he warned, but Felix only had a few seconds before Sylvain came in his throat and over his tongue, and he lapped it up greedily. Dimitri wasn’t far from finishing either, and his hips jolted, pushing flush to Claude’s ass, eye clenching shut as he did. 

After a few wonderful seconds of afterglow, all four of them realised they were sticky with sweat and come, and that it was late.  _ Late  _ late. Late enough they were probably going to sleep in and probably miss their first lesson. The blissed out look on Felix’s face was worth it however, as was the lazy smile crooking the corner of Claude’s mouth. Limbs sluggish and full of sleep Claude turned around to unclip the collar from around Dimitri’s neck and throw it down onto the floor away from them. Dimitri ducked his head, nuzzling into Claude’s jaw, peppering him with kisses. They were ticklish around his pulse point and he grabbed Dimitri, pulling him down on onto of him as he fell down to lay beside Felix, pressing against his side. 

“How about we call it a night, and we all sleep in my bed? It’s too much effort for everyone to go back to their own rooms.” Sylvain settled down beside Felix, arm draping over him, tugging the shirt Felix hadn’t taken off straighter. 

“Sounds like a plan to me. Also - you lost the bet. So you owe me a favour.” Sylvain’s wink was fun and light-hearted, and even Dimitri enjoyed what it could possibly mean. Maybe it would mean a round two? Maybe it would just end up with Claude dressed as a chicken running around the courtyard. All four of them fell asleep wrapped around each other, one blanket draped over their lower halves, none stirring until the sun was at near midday height.

**Author's Note:**

> aaand thanks for reading, this is the only foursome i've ever written but not gonna lie, it might not be the last. feed the starving author with kudos and comments, find me on twitter @nothinggoeshere, and join the sylvix discord with this link https://discord.gg/rX8PBAz


End file.
